Flowers and Crops
by vip4prez
Summary: Rose and Liz were best friends even before they moved to Castanet. No one knew their real reason for the two girls coming to the small country or that their presence directly caused the land to get better. Romance creeps up on the two girls through their journey. Rated T.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys this is a small story that I might be continuing. Its only a prologue so it has fillers on the life before the girls go to Castanet. The story will start within the middle of the Spring Season and follow the girls though out the journey through out the Animal Parade plot. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. _

_So enjoy. _

* * *

Rose Gonzales and Liz Thompson were the new girls in the country of Castanet. They bought the new ranch even though the land was failing and they couldn't grow crops. Then something, a miracle, happened in the small country. The land began to recover.

The small fires were now roaring with life. The earth began to be able to sustain more crops longer. The water brought in new fish and allowed visitors to come and go as they pleased. The wind returned to normal as well causing the weather's funky patterns to return to normal. And most important of all, the hearts of the villagers began to open up once again.

The two girls had changed it all, but no one really realized that these two girls had changed the entire country just by coming to the town. But that wasn't the entire story. Of course, this tale requires some time, some love, some courage, and the will to believe in the elements of the magical world. That's what these two girls had that others couldn't.

They believed.

And because of that, they could see the most powerful person in the entire world that resided in the small country of Castanet, The Harvest Goddess.

* * *

Rose was born as Rosalina Amber Gonzales to a large family of her five brothers and her father. Her mother had died when she was little from a disease that attacked her entire body. Rose had long brown hair that flowed past her shoulders with her mother's sparkling blue eyes. Rose was a happy child as the only girl and the mother of the family when she was teenager.

Liz Thompson was born as Snow Elizabeth Thompson to a single mother in a small town. She had no idea who her father was but knew that she had gotten his blonde hair and his bright green eyes. Her hair reached her shoulders and then curled a bit depending on the day. Liz's mother was very protective of her only child.

Rose and Liz lived in separate towns and only met when they both move to another town. The town was small for Rose, who had grown up in the big city, and big for Liz, who had grown up in an even smaller town. They had become neighbors in the local inn and soon went on to become best friends. One day in the middle of fall, Rose and Liz met an extraordinary little sprite by the name of Finn, who only they could see.

Finn told them of the crisis in Castanet and that he was sent to from the Harvest Goddess who had fallen gravely ill and that it was affecting the land and the people inside it. The Harvest Goddess sent him to help find a person who could see him. But Finn didn't find one person, he found two. After a couple of weeks of begging, Rose and Liz finally agreed on coming.

Both girls moved to Castanet and soon met all the villagers and crossed to the mines where they got in touch with the sick Harvest Goddess who begged them to find the five bells. She explained to them that she had sent the sprites to their bells in hopes to return the land and her back to order. But she hadn't heard back from them.

And that is where Rose and Liz's destiny began.

* * *

_And that's where it ends. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how I did. I'd love to hear from you. _


	2. The Red Bell Stand

_Hey guys, I am back. Sorry it took so long to write this. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Red Bell Stand

* * *

**Spring 12**

* * *

The Clarinet district stretched far across the middle of the country. There was a small plot in front of the small cottage that stood not far away. There was a barn that was beat up and missing a couple of wall panels. A door was only hung on one of its hinges. There was a coop next to it which was missing a door and several parts of the room.

The cottage had a red roof with several missing panels and a piece of the roof showed the wooden panels. The shutters of one of the windows were on the ground of the battered old porch. The steps up to the door were uneven but the door and porch light seemed like they weren't touched at all with two potted plants nearby.

Inside the little cottage, there were three rooms, a main room, a bedroom, and a small bathroom. The main room featured a kitchen, a living room with a tattered couch, a dining room, and several pieces of furniture that came with the house. The kitchen had pots and pans littered around with a small refrigerator next to it. The pots hadn't been used but the fridge was stuffed full.

Two beds were in the bedroom, one was green and another was red. The red bed was made while the green was messed up. Liz was in the bed with her blonde hair all messed up and crazy. Sunlight from the nearby window hit her face and she groaned before pulling the covers over her head. The faint beeping of an alarm clock began and Liz's hand reappeared to turn off the stupid alarm.

"I hate your alarm!" she said towards the bathroom door at the end of her bed.

The bathroom had a procaine tub that had four small feet that kept it up from the ground along with a small sink and a cube like shower in the corner surrounded by light brown shower curtain. The tub was filled with cold water about almost all the way up. A female, with her long brown hair twisted up into a messy bun, was lying in the tub with her feet resting on the edge. Her hands were clasped around a book that she read.

"Then wake up when I tell you!" she answered back. Rose got out of the tub and began to dry off. She reached in and pulled the plug off. She wrapped the towel around her body and went into the bedroom to find that Liz was gone. She shrugged and began getting dressed.

She emerged from the bedroom in a pair of shorts and a plain tee that was green with a purple stripe near the bottom. She had brushed her hair and shifted the locks into a ponytail. Liz was already in the kitchen making a few rice balls. Rose groaned as she sat on the counter.

"I'm not good without fire," she said. "I could make a mean Orange Cake," Liz laughed a little bit as she finished making the food. Liz split the rice balls up and Rose began eating hers slowly.

"What's wrong?" asked Liz. "Usually you are the first one done,"

"We need to start searching for the bells," said Rose. Liz looked up at her and nodded her head.

* * *

Rose headed towards the mines shortly after she finished with the crops. Liz was heading to Horn Ranch for the job she had gotten so they could have more money to buy food because their farm was barely giving them any crops that were worth anything. Rose had also had a job at the bar as a full time waitress. Hayden had said that since the land had begun to fail, more and more people began to stop by the bar at night, even though he was barely getting supplies.

Rose crossed the newly fixed bridge and soon reached the carpenter's. Boss, the big white dog who was outside at the time, ran towards Rose knocking her down on the ground. Rose laughed and began petting the back of the dog with a smile on her face. Dale ran over with Boss's chew toy. Rose pushed Boss off playfully and stood up.

"Hello Dale," said Rose. "Hi Boss." The dog ran around in a circle to show his hello. Rose smiled and Dale smiled at her.

"He really likes you, Rose," Rose looked up at him and he looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. "Where's Bo?"

"He's working on the mine cart down there. Can you go take him his lunch?" Rose was handed a small box that had vegetables in it that was a bit messy. "I'm not a good cook," admitted Dale.

"I can make him a sandwich if you want me too,"

"That might be more appetizing," said Dale. Rose smiled and the two headed into the carpenter's building. Rose breathed in the smell of freshly carved wood. Rose headed towards the kitchen and Dale watched her.

"Alright, so what kind of vegetable does Bo like?"

"He likes anything really,"

"Alright," said Rose. "Potatoes it is. Do you have any mayonnaise?" Dale shifted around and pulled out some bread along with the mayonnaise. Rose spread the mayonnaise on two slices of bread before cutting up potato slices and placed them evenly on the bread. She then repeated the steps two more times before placing the sandwiches in a bag.

"Thanks Rose,"

"Welcome Dale," said Rose. "I better get this too Bo,"

"Alright," said Dale. "Thanks for making him lunch."

"No problem," said Rose. She moved to leave and noticed a picture near the front door. It was of Bo and a blue haired man. His hair was messed up in a funky cool manner and stuck out from under the bandana. It was long in the back. He had an arm wrapped around Bo's neck while Bo was trying to get out of the hold but seemed happy. Both boys seemed to be smiling. "Who's this?" Rose asked, pointing at the blue haired man.

"That's my son," said Dale. "He went into the Forbidden Forest and hasn't come back." Dale sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. "Plus my idiot son has no sense of direction,"

"He'll be fine," said Rose. "I better go," Dale nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks,"

"You are welcome,"

* * *

Rose gave Bo his lunch before going into the mines and down the first stairs. She made it to the first floor and crossed the area before heading down the stairs again. Rose pulled out the hammer that Owen had given her the day she and Liz had met him. Rose walked over to a nearby rock, it was dark gray in color, and smashed the rusted iron tool against the surface. A dark blue ore fell out and Rose smiled in satisfaction. She bent down to pick up the ore when she heard a voice behind her.

"Good job for a first timer," Rose turned to see Owen walking towards him. Owen was tall and muscular with spiking red hair. He walked over to her and smiled. "Want me to teach you the basics of the Garmon Lower Mine?"

"Sure," said Rose leaning on the hammer handle. Owen smiled and walked over to a nearby crystal like rock. Inside, Rose could see a circular object inside the rock that looked almost a red color.

"This particular rock is known to drop out a jewel called a wonderful," said Owen. He pulled his hammer out of nowhere and smashed the head down onto the rock. The red circular jewel fell out at the rock and slid to Owen's feet. He picked it up. "As you can see, it's a red wonderful which can give you three things, a ruby, a garnet, and a glass,"

"Question,"

"Shoot,"

"How do I get whatever is in it? Do I hit it with a hammer?"

"No," said Owen. "Mira at the accessory store can refine these and give you the jewels inside. She can also refine ore into iron, copper, silver, and so on. Depending on the ore,"

"Ok," said Rose.

"Also," said Owen tossing her the red wonderful. Rose caught it swiftly and put it into the bag on her back. "You can get junk from the ores and there is also a junk ore as well. Plus different colored wonderfuls give different gems. And watch out for the gas there are several kinds, some are bad and others are good,"

"Alright, I got it." Rose said. "Thanks Owen,"

"You're welcome. I'm always helpful to a mining beginner. One of these days, when I have a son, I'll teach him everything about the mines,"

"What if you have a girl?" questioned Rose. Owen sent her a face that looked like hard concentrating and then shrugged.

"She can be a miner too." Rose laughed. Her head went backwards and Owen laughed at her reaction to his statement. "Have a nice time, Rose,"

"Bye Owen," the red head continued throughout the mines while Rose continued to smash at rocks in hopes to get some money so they can buy more seeds for the soil on the farm. As Rose made her way down, she found that some places of the floor were weaker than others so it sent her down a floor. It had hurt a couple of times but noticed that she could see the cracks and found to stay away from the cracks in the dirt.

Rose made it down several floors until she reached the ninth floor, she hit a rock and a yellow gas was released from the rock. She fell the ground and began feeling a bit sick. She could feel everything coming dizzy and began to back up. The ground crumbled beneath her and she slipped through the hole. She crashed hard into the ground and groaned while coughing. She heard something break before two arms encircled her. She looked up at Owen.

"What's the yellow gas mean?" she said.

"Sickness or sleeping gas,"

"I got hit by that,"

"Alright," said Owen, picking her up like she was a doll, "Time to get you to the clinic." Owen walked her to the stairs and Rose barely saw the shape of what looked like a bell stand before she passed out in his arms.

* * *

Rose woke up in the clinic with Chase by her side. She looked up at her coworker and groaned. She tried to sit up and he smirked. He reached over and helped her sit up. "Here," he said, "From Irene." He handed her a Bodigizer, a red bottle with a orange wrapper, and she unscrewed the cap. She gulped the entire thing down and felt her energy return to her.

"Why are you not at work?" she asked him. He held out his hands and she took them. Rose noticed that his hands were warm like he had just held them over a fire. Chase pulled her upwards and put one of her arms around his shoulders. Her legs were still weak, he thought as she stumbled, leaning against his body. "Take me to the bar,"

"No," said Chase as they made their way out of the clinic. "You need to rest,"

"I'm so glad you care," said Rose sarcastically. "But please, I'll be better soon," Chase rolled his eyes and helped her towards the bar. Kathy, who was still outside, ran over and got Rose's other arm, supporting her waist.

"Chase, are you crazy? She passed out in the mines,"

"I'm not the crazy one," he retorted. They got Rose inside and sat her down on one of the barstools. Hayden gave her an apple cocktail.

"The fruit is old, but it's all we got," said Hayden. Ramsey, the old man blacksmith, walked over laughing. Kathy grabbed him right as he was going to fall.

"You can always pick fruit that grows in the wild. I saw a couple of raspberries on my way here," said Ramsey while Kathy helped him up. Rose smiled at the scene. Rose began laughing before she remembered something she needed to ask Ramsey.

"Hey Ramsey," said Rose. "Do you know anything about a bell?"

"Well," said Ramsey. "There's a legend that there is one in the mine but I've been down there thousands of times and there is nothing down there," Rose nodded her head.

"Chase," said Hayden, a couple of seconds later. "You and Rose go home. It's not as busy here tonight,"

"Alright," said Rose moving to get up. Kathy balanced her a bit before Rose sighed. "I'll be better by morning guys. I swear,"

* * *

Rose got home safely and Chase had walked her to her front door because she couldn't walk on her own. Rose heard the door open and Liz came running out. Liz hugged Rose and Chase steadied the both of them to make sure that they didn't fall over.

"Thanks Chase," said Rose. Chase gave a curt nod and left to let Liz take Rose in. Liz sat Rose down at the dining room and Rose sighed heavily.

"What?" questioned Liz. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I think I found the red bell stand,"

* * *

**Spring 13**

* * *

After their chores had been completed, Liz and Rose made their way towards the mine. They traveled down ten floors until they found the bell stand that stood right in the middle of the tenth floor on a slightly raised platform. Liz dusted the dirt off of her shorts as Finn turned from a sparkle to his sprite form.

"That's Alan's Bell stand!" said Finn.

"Now," said Rose. Liz sighed and Rose crossed her arms.

"Where's the bell," Liz finished for Rose. The three stood there looking at the empty red bell stand that stood in the middle of the empty tenth floor.

"Where is Alan..." whispered Rose. Liz ran a hand through her hair and sighed. There was a loud clang sound in the air that was so loud that it shook the ground, sending dust down on both the girls and Finn. Liz picked dust out of her hair while Rose looked around.

"What was that?" questioned Finn.

"Let's check it out," said Rose. The three flew up the steps hoping to get to the surface as fast as possible.

* * *

_Hey guys. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and tell me how I did. _


End file.
